


Wedding Revelations

by flareonfury



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Community: sv100, Episode s08e10 Bride, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe realizes something at the alter. AU of S8 EP10 (Bride).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sv100 prompt wedding and written for 100_tales prompt white.

**1**

Since the day she met him, she dreamed of the wedding they would have. Something small, with only close friends and family, and it would be at his farm. It would be beautiful, knowing that her cousin would be the perfectionist in everything dealing with the wedding. And she knew it would be perfect, because she loved him.

Now everything was coming together for her wedding she had dreamed of when she was younger … except for one thing.

Her groom… he wasn’t who she had dreamed it to be. He wasn’t the one who she wanted it to be.

**2**

On the surface she seemed to know that Jimmy was the one for her. That he was the only one she loved.

Deep down however?

Doubts were filling her heart… he wasn’t the one she dreamed of at night, he wasn’t the one she dreamed of marrying. Every time he left her, she wondered if he would have kissed another girl. First Kara… then Maxima? 

“Do you, Chloe Sullivan, take Jimmy Olsen for your awfully wedded husband?” The priest’s words clicked something in her mind as she glanced towards Clark. He held a happy face, but she knew him.

“No.”

**3**

“What?” Jimmy’s shocked expression was echoed by everyone in the room. “Chloe? Are you feeling alright?”

She felt relieved, like a burden was finally lifted off her shoulders. Chloe smiled at him.

“I’m really sorry Jimmy… I just can’t go through marrying you.” Chloe stated, before turning towards the wedding audience. “I’m sorry for making you come here since there won’t be any wedding today. However, if Lois could bring out the food and music, you guys can eat.”

Before anyone could stop her or do anything else, Chloe picked up her gown, running up the stairs to Clark’s fortress.

**4**

“Chloe?” Clark’s voice rang out as he stepped up the stairs to his fortress. He found Chloe in her white wedding dress slip, looking through an old family album. She glanced up as he walked closer to her. She grinned at him, and he glanced her confused… He didn’t think he ever saw her this happy before.

“I’m sorry about the whole mess downstairs, but I know I did the right thing, Clark. I didn’t love him like I wanted to. I was just trying to not feel so alone anymore. I was afraid, and I let that control me.” 

**5**

“How is Jimmy taking it?” Chloe finally asked, when Clark sat beside her. He glanced down towards the stairs.

“I’m not sure… he stormed out of here soon after you left… after the shock wore off.” Clark stated.

“And Lois?” 

“She felt relieved, actually,” Clark stated, a little unsure if he should say it or not. “She wanted to come up here, but since you ordered her take care of the guests, she stayed down there and I came up here.”

Chloe smiled. “I’m glad she doesn’t hate me for doing this to her.”

“I don’t hate you either, Chloe.”

**6**

“I know you don’t hate me, Clark… you wouldn’t be here if you did.” Chloe stated, smiling, before silently went back to looking through his family album. Clark glanced down to see which one she was looking at. A smile appeared on his lips when he found it was the one his mom had made, the one that had dominated images of them together, sometimes with others – mostly Pete.

He hadn’t realized how much he didn’t want Chloe to marry Jimmy until she was standing there beside him on the alter. Relief had filled him when she had said no.

**7**

Half an hour after Chloe called off her wedding, she let out a yawn. She leaned against Clark, closing her eyes.

“Tired?” Clark asked, teasingly.

“Very long day, Clark.” Chloe stated, yawning again before jokily added; “Now as my best friend, I order you to stay right there.”

Clark let out a small laugh as she closed her eyes again. “Fine, but how about we move into a more comfortable position?” Clark silently picked her up and with her in his arms, he laid down on the couch, with her wrapped in his arms and her legs tangled with his.

**THE END.**


End file.
